


Breathless

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny swims for survival -- Steve's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ com sd_ldws Round 4, Week 2. The genre was "action" and the prompt was "Breathe, baby, breathe." I tied for third place this week! :D

_Breathe_

Danny grabbed desperately for Steve’s shirt. He got a firm handhold and kicked hard for the surface, his partner a dead weight behind him. He broke the surface with a gasp and headed for shore.

 _Breathe_

It was supposed to be a routine stop. Go in, show a picture around, question some people who may or may not have seen their perp around the day before. Nothing was ever routine.

 _Come on, Steven, breathe!_

Danny supposed he could consider it a lucky break. If by “lucky break,” you meant “lucky to get to chase one Devon Kalila and then get shot at!”

 _Damn it, McGarrett, if you don’t draw a fucking breath right this second --!_

And of course, _of course_ their running gunfight would end up on some Godforsaken pier. And _of course_ Kalila would decide that if he was going down, the cops chasing him were, too. Danny can’t chase the image of Steve getting hit and falling. It’s one that he knows will haunt him for a long time.

 _Come on. **Come on** , Steve! Breathe, you inhuman bastard!_

Danny’s sure Steve would have just shaken it off and gone on fighting if he hadn’t been standing so close to the edge of the pier. The impact to his shoulder sent him right over. Chin and Kono, who’d been right on their heels as they shot by, took care of Kalila while Danny went after his partner.

 _Steve, you’ve got to breathe. You hear me, babe! You have to breathe. I can’t tell you -- tell you -- Damn it! Breathe!_

Danny’d stood at the end of the pier for a few seconds, searching desperately for Steve. When he didn’t surface, Danny had proven that he could, indeed, swim. He threw off his shoes, whipped off his tie, and dove in. Steve had just been hanging there, lifeless. The gunshots weren’t fatal, but the angle he’d hit the water on had been bad. As soon as they hit solid ground, Danny started trying to revive him.

 _Come on, come on! Brea -- Thank God!_

Steve gasped and coughed, rolling over and expelling sea water. Relief flooded Danny.

“Asshole!” Danny smacked the back of Steve’s head. “I’m revoking your Superman status!”

Steve’s voice was rough and raspy, but his grin was bright. “Can’t get rid of me that easy, Danno.”

 _That’s it. Breathe, baby, breathe._


End file.
